Secrets
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: Jessica's a mum to 1 month old baby Hannah Harrison, she doesn't tell Fletch she's pregnant with his child until she almost collaspes and Adam Trueman returns after leaving after discovering in a phone call that Jessica has had a baby. Complete


Secrets.

Jessica smiled weakly as she walked in to the E.D. Last night was a mistake, she shouldn't have done it. But she had. She passed him as she walked in to the staff room to put on her scrubs. She turned around as the door shut and quickly shut her locker dropping what she had had in her hands back.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Sure" She nodded and walked out of the staff room and she headed outside for some air as she tried to decide what she needed to do.

She had decided what she wanted to do when he came out and stood by her. she walked back in to the E.D. He was following her and she wanted to be alone.

"Talk to me "

Sighing, Jessica shook her head and allowed a single tear to slip down her cheek. "I can't " She stood back up and opened the staff room door.

"I'm pregnant " Jessica whispered.

" Hey " Fletch pulled her in to a huge hug, much to the surprise of their colleagues. Some were staring at them and others like Linda were gossiping about her best friend. Jessica sighed. She hadn't want it coming out like this. She already had two failed marriages behind her.

"Oh my God!" Linda gasped. Jessica and Fletch. That was something nobody had seen coming. He was married.

Louise was laughing while Tess gave her a sympathetic smile.

Flashback

_Jessica left the pub around 11 and stumbled. A pair of arms steadied her. "Thanks " She replied._

_"Let me take you home?" He offered._

_She nodded and got in to his car._

_Fletch opened a door and Jessica walked inside. _

_After a coffee Fletch took her hand and led her to the bedroom where they'd talked and fallen asleep. _

* * *

Jessica took a deep breath and looked around at her colleagues. Fletch was still standing by her his arm around her stomach. She walked away from him and walked in to the staff room and got her handbag out of her locker. _  
_

She selected the number she wanted and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

Adam. Her ex husband. Her one true love. "Hi?" She whispered.

"Jess. What's the problem?"

"I'm pregnant " She told him, knowing he deserved to know.

"Alright. Congratulations " Adam replied.

"Thank you " She whispered back to him before pressing the button which ended the call. She put her phone back in her handbag and put her handbag in her locker. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed.

* * *

She was having a scan and seen the baby. A little girl. She walked out of the room and put the ultrasound in her handbag.

Fletch was waiting for her when she came out of the room and she smiled weakly at him as he began walking out of the department and held his car door open for her and he drove them home.

* * *

Jessica walked in the living room and sat down on the couch and put a hand on her stomach. Fletch sat down beside her and handed her a baby book.

"I like Eva " Fletch smiled.

* * *

"OK " Jessica replied smiling and Fletch placed a hand on her stomach.

* * *

Later that night she awoke screaming. She was 4 months early and scared. "Fletch?" She said.

She was in the hospital and in RESUS having just watched her baby girl being taken away from her. She turned and cried in to the pillow, thinking there was only one person she wanted there right then and no, it wasn't Adrian Fletcher.

* * *

"It's alright "

It couldn't be. Could it? She didn't dare to say his name because she might be wrong. There voice spoke again, more clearer this time.

"It'll be alright "

It was. Adam.

"Hey "

"Hey "

Jessica smiled as Adam sat down on the bed and took her hand. He leaned in to kiss her that was until the RESUS doors opened and Fletch was standing in the doorway. "Who's this?"

Adam looked at Jessica as she tried to explain. "I know I -"

Adam took over for her. He stood up and held out his hand. "Adam Trueman. "

Fletch nodded.

Jessica stood from the bed pain aching through her petite body. "Jess. Rest " Adam smiled.

"I'm fine Adam " She replied.

Tess then entered RESUS and looked shocked at Adam being there.

* * *

A few weeks later and baby Hannah was home with her Mum and Dad Jessica and Fletch. Jessica dressed Hannah in a pink baby grow that Adam had brought her and took her to see her Mum's ex husband.

"Hey " Adam smiled opening the door.  
Jessica smiled and pushed the pram in. "Hey "

Adam and Jessica were sitting in the living room drinking coffee when Adam kissed her. "I love you " He told her.

"Ok" She replied quietly.

True was, she loved this man too.

* * *

So how was the that? I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
